New Beginnings
by Multibooklover
Summary: Its the final year at St. Augustine for our mixed race Bella and friends. Its supposed to be a good year, thats until the Cullen clan comes along.


** The New Kids in Town**

**Chapter 1:**

"Good morning sunshine, the Earth says 'hello'!"

This had to be one person and one person only. Rose. Rosalie Hale has been my best friend since 2nd grade. It all happened when I was being bullied by Jessica Stanley, the biggest bitch on the planet, in elementary school. Rose had came to my rescue, punched Jessica in the face and basically told her to scram. Jessica has never messed with me since, but on the occasion she does give me looks and snide remarks. It doesn't phase me at all. Rose is the nicest person you'll ever meet, besides her twin brother Jasper and our friend Jake. But don't ever get on her bad side because she will turn into a vicious snake.

"Ugh… Rose please tell me what today is?" I asked. I opened my eyes and see her face close to mine. She is already dressed in her uniform and her makeup is done. She didn't really need it; Rose is a very beautiful girl. She has waist length blonde hair, bright icy-blue eyes, full pouty lips, she is also like 5'6 and has a voluptuous body every girl would die for.

"Bella, its the first and last year of high school! We are finally seniors!" Rose said. Ah yes… we are finally seniors, this will be the last year for all of us. Honestly I can't wait to graduate; these past twelve years have been a pure living hell.

"Ok sleepyhead, get out of bed and get dressed. Jake and Jasper are downstairs waiting for us to get ready so we can go to school together. We need to be there early if we want breakfast." Rose said.

I got up from my bed and walked to my huge walk-in closet and got out my uniform. It consisted of a white cotton shirt, a above knee length blue paid skirt, blue tie and black suspenders that I personally added myself. And then there is the blue blazer that fits nice on my body, white ankle socks, and lastly my personal favorite the original black and white low top Converse sneakers.

After that it was time to do my makeup and hair, since Rose insists I should do it. I really loathe this specific time. I think I'm just plain to begin with, makeup doesn't help honestly in my opinion. I have naturally dark tanned skin, hazely brown eyes from my white father, button nose, pouty lips from my deceased Caribbean mother, and curly dark brown almost black hair. I have a petite body frame, nearly 5'2, I'm smaller at the top, but fuller at the bottom. I am ok looking, not like Rose though.

Rose sat me down, my back to the mirror for a surprise look. After about six minutes she was finally done.

"Ok Bella look at you." She said. I turned around and gasped. I looked great; my hair was in its natural curls, shoulder length. And my makeup was plain and simple; neutral on the eyes with brown eyeliner, mascara, and chap stick.

"Thanks Rose, now let's get the boys and go to school, I'm starving" I said.

I got my Northface backpack, wallet, keys and my new Iphone 4S. We headed down the steps and when we got to the bottom I saw curly honey blonde hair and jet black hair raiding my 'fridge.

"Come on guys we need to get to school on time." I said. Jasper came out and so did Jake, Jake he looked at me and said "You just want food don't you?" I giggled and said while rubbing my stomach, "You know me so well."

Jasper and Jake were very good looking guys and friends and one time boyfriend. Jasper is about 6'3, with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a lean body. Jake, my ex-boyfriend but good friend is Native American, so he has beautiful russet skin, brown eyes but dark looking, jet black hair, and was about 6'7. He made me feel like a midget and safe, but that's one reason why we were together.

I have known Jake since we were in diapers. Our mothers were best friends since middle school, so it was quiet obvious they wanted us to be together. After my mom died two years ago, I decided to date Jake because I needed someone there for me and he is attractive. I gave him my virginity when we were sixteen during the summer, and I am glad I did that. Even though we realized that we don't romantically love each other, we still love each other like brother and sister and have each others back.

"Let's move out!" Jacob yelled.

We laughed and headed towards Jake's black BMW and got in. We took off to start off our last year at St. Augustine's.

* * *

We were now looking for a space to park, and when we did, I got out with Rose and we headed toward the inside the school.

"Ready to go back to Bella?" Rose asked.

"No but I want to start and finish this year off great." I said. She nodded and walked

beside Jake to the Lunch room.

is a prestigious Catholic school, the best of the best for the mayors' daughter. This school has been around for a hundred years.

The only reason I'm going here is because my father Charlie, the mayor of Chicago, thought this was for my best interest. I only live with him because my mother Renee died of breast cancer when I was entering my sophomore year . Before I moved here we lived in New York where my mother is from at first, but I did visit Charlie from time to time.

My parents met each other in Chicago during high school and later had me when they were seventeen. When I was five my mom left my dad and took me to New York to live in Manhattan with my crazy Caribbean grandmother. I don't know why she left, I am still trying to get my dad to tell me. The Hale twins moved at the same time when we were sixteen after Renee died.

I'm so grateful for Charlie taking care of me, like a father should. I love him so much even if he is the mayor.

We walked in the school and entered the cafeteria, I got a bacon egg and cheese sandwich and orange juice for breakfast. I walked down to the big red table and settled down to begin eating. Eventually the others arrived and we talked about what classes we were taking and about what's happening in the world.

While I was asking Jake what he was going to do for his 18th birthday, I felt a sweaty palm on my shoulder and I knew who it was. Mike. Mike Newton was the most stupid jocks I've ever seen in my life. Don't get me wrong he's cute in a little boy way but he needs to go somewhere and leave me the hell alone.

"Hey Bella… so the homecoming dance is in a few weeks from now an-" He said, before I cut him off

"Mike I can't come with I can't come with you, I already have a date." I lied with a serious face.

He looked really pissed with me now. He's been trying to get with me since junior year; I don't know why he continues to try.

"Bella stop being such a prude and go out with me!" He yelled.

Now I was pissed, because everyone heard what he said and they are all looking at us.

"Excuse me! I SAID NO!"I yelled.

Mike grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me into the hallway, thankfully no one was there.

"Mike let go of m-"and he kissed me. That was the worst kiss of my life. When he was done I slapped and punched Mike in the face. "Ow… you little bitc-" he was cut off.

"Miss Swan, come to my office immediately" that was no other than Head Master Aro Volturi. Oh great, the first day back to school and I get in trouble because of Mike.

* * *

"Miss Swan, you know that we do not tolerate this kind of behavior here right?"

Aro asked while looking straight at me.

I was now in his ancient office surround by awards the school has gotten and it was just only me and Aro. Aro has been at this school for thirty years and doesn't look a day over sixty.

"Yes I do, but may I please tell you why I'm in this predicament?" I said. He allowed me to and I told him what happened this morning. When I was about finish telling my story of what happened, the secretary, Mrs. Cope, comes in with three faces I've never seen at this school.

", the Cullen students are here for you no-, oh I didn't know you had another student. We will come another time" Mrs. Cope said.

replied "No Mrs. Cope, they can stay I'm almost done with Miss. Swan." I took this chance to try to sneak out, when they weren't looking, but just my luck Aro saw me at the door.

"Ah ah ah Bella, I'm not done with you just yet, make some room for your new peers. I still have to figure out your punishment for the violence this morning." I heard snickers behind me; great now they are laughing at me. "Now here is the Cullen clan, please state your names and I will give you your class schedules." Aro said.

The three kids are very beautiful; the small girl had green eyes, spiked back hair and was about 4'9. There was a big brawny guy with brown curly hair, brown eyes, bulging biceps, and was about 6'5(Rose likes these types of guys). And the last guy was the same height as his brother, bronze hair, full lips, bright emerald eyes, and angular jaw. I think I just swooned a little bit, he is so handsome.

The pixie answered for them "I'm Alice and these are my twin brothers Emmett' (the beefy guy) 'and Edward' (the sex god)."

Aro smiled and shook their hands "I wish to be able to give you a tour the around the school but I can't' he looked at me and smiled, 'Bella your punishment is to be the Cullen's tour buddies".

Ok… this one day?" I asked

"Nope, for the rest of the week young lady." He said. Damn, thought I was off the hook.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk; great as if my day couldn't get any worse. It started off great eating breakfast and now ending to touring the new kids town; what a life I have.


End file.
